


Death of Me

by MutedMason



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Depression, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Masochist reader, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedMason/pseuds/MutedMason
Summary: Y/N is shy and suffers with depression but is somewhat a free lance photographer who manged to bag a job at a newspaper company where they work alongside Danny Johnson with his story, not knowing that they'll be making enemies along the way and being obsessed with the infamous Ghost Face!Reader is male but goes by they/them!!Will add more tags later!
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Yawning out loud, sleepy eyes and feeling cold. Y/N pours coffee into their mug as steam rising from it while they wrap a dressing gown around them. It’s the middle of winter and snow has already set outside, covering the ground with a cloud like silk while cars and people walk over it and making the ground turn to mush. Y/N looking out their small apartment window, newspaper in hand and drinking their coffee as they take slow sips from it. 

The newspaper showed of recent murders that has been occurring around the town within a few weeks, it scared them but not as much as their boss. They worked a part time job as a photographer, taking pictures for journalist alike, recently they’ve been asked to get pictures of victim's homes and their family who were horribly murdered by the infamous Ghost Face, who still hasn’t been caught by the police. They smiled at the story before them, they always admire their work, that being Danny Jonhson who always managed to get a lot of his work done and gets it done on time. Y/N been told by their boss to help him get pictures to fit his story and they will get extra pay if it became successful! A few of their Co-workers got jealous and started making a mess of their desk or running their attendance by clocking it earlier than usual making it hard to get a decent pay. 

Rushing out from their apartment after an hour of getting ready, almost tripping down the flight of stairs and making it outside the busy road then taking a sharp turn down the street while pushing pass people, hitting most of them as they repeatably apologies to them and running towards a large building not far ahead. Y/N was lucky to get a job so close to home but at the same time annoyed when nearly everyone who worked their always knew where they lived and made a joke about thier lifestyle, it started to make them depressed which they’ve always been since at a young age but they’ve managed to live through it and hoping they’ll get better soon. Y/N breathes heavily as they finally made it past the front doors and enter the elevator nearby, sighing while clutching their polaroid camera and files towards their chest as the doors closes a large hand stops it, they look up seeing a large smiling grin and a short dark curly haired man with green eyes pushes though. 

It was no other than Danny, Y/N smiled while moving to one side to help him with the doors then presses a button once he was inside. As the elevator took them up Danny turned to them and gave a little wave and Y/N did the same as Danny start to speak up causing Y/N to jolt a little. 

“You managed to get those pictures I asked for?” Danny asked, using his hands to imitated a camera. 

Y/N nodded and smiled “y-yes I did, it took a while to get the shots but I’m sure you’ll like them a lot!” feeling uneasy, Danny was the type who is hard to please when it came to taking pictures, especially when it to do with Ghost Face! 

Danny gave a small laugh “Knowing you, I know I’ll like them. You always do your best! Even the boss can see that!” folding his arms together and starts humming, looking at the numbers going up as they light up for each floor they land on. 

Y/N smiles again and listens, his voice was so calming and gentle that Y/N almost forgot that they were already on their floor as the doors ding open. Danny called out a few times but when they weren’t answering he slams his hand next to their head, it shocked Y/N out of their thoughts and they were staring into each other's eyes. 

“Don’t bail out on me now, we’ve only just started” He smiled, removing his hand off the wall and walking away into the offices. 

Y/N’s heart had beaten million times, not because Danny was close to them but how he gave off this mysterious feeling every time they were alone, Danny got on well with everyone, like they were all peas in a pod and always had a laugh but when it came to Y/N, not so friendly. Most of the co-workers disliked their taste or how they managed to get a job selling their photos with no experience but only spoke to them when they wanted their photos for their own work. It didn’t bother Y/N much but it was something to do other than sitting at home doing nothing. They walked to their desk, laying out their camera and flies as they sat down and taking a deep breath while sorting through the photos that they’ve taken of the victim’s home and family, arranging them in order then putting them to one side as Danny walked over to them with work of his own. His smile calms Y/N nerves a little as he hands the photos to Danny which he happy takes, looking at them all with a grin on his face. 

“as usual, Y/Nm Good job! I’ll get the editor to put these together and we can work together on another piece that I’m working on then head out for a break?” placing the photos into his own file, looking down at Y/N, awaiting their answer. 

“Sure! I would love to help you, what is the case this time?” Y/N looking up at him, containing their excitement. 

“It’s another Ghost Face case but~” he chimes, making Y/N raise their eye brow with curiosity. “they’re been two murders, different places. So, we have to work fast if you want to get the good stuff before anyone else” tapping his watch then dashes off, handing his work to another person. 

Y/N grabs their camera and tidies themselves up then follows Danny as they head in the Boss’s office. Their Boss wasn’t the happiest man on the earth but when he was happy, everyone gets a pay rise or some promotion. Sadly, today wasn’t that, he was more pissed than usual, not at Danny or Y/N but at another photographer who was in the same line of work as Y/N and hated their guts because they got Danny as their mentor, for now. 

“It’s not fair! Why do they get Danny? I’ve been here for four years and they only be here for six months!” your ‘rival’ shouts at your Boss, slamming his hand onto the desk, which slightly move some objects on it. 

The Boss goes red with anger and rises his voice. "I decide who goes with who! You’ve been nothing much a nuisance since this vigilantly appeared! Giving out fake pictures! Give me a break here, I might as well hire Ghost Face himself! At least he does a better job at taking a photos better than you!” 

Danny covers his mouth, hiding a giggle but not looking at the other man as he is taken back by his Boss’s word then storms out “I’ll give you the most ‘greatest’ story you’ll read that your skin crawl!” trying to sound convincing as he walks past Danny and Y/N, giving Y/N an evil stare then walking out the room as he shoves come papers off someone desk. 

Y/N took the other man’s remakes with a pinch of salt and pays attention to the conversation between Danny and the Boss as he gives them each an envelope with money in. 

“Since you both did a swell job on the last case, as you already know I'm sending you two, to two locations, one being up the road from here and the other one near a park, just stick with your usual routes and try not to cause a scene.” He says calmly will lighting up is cigarette. 

“No worries, Boss! You can count on us two for this. Plus, it beats being in here” he laughs but was cut off by the glare he got from him. Y/N bites on their bottom lip to hold in a laugh too and walks out with Danny who smiles awkwardly back as he closes the office door, turning towards Y/N and they both started giggling like girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I've made any mistakes, please let me know!  
also if you like my story so more and want different ones, please send me a note!

A few hours later, fresh snow has started to fall. Standing outside of Danny’s car, Y/N takes pictures of the building the victim used to live in. People swarm the area, along with police trying to keep them out and shouting, demanding them to leave as Danny talks to the victim's partner. Y/N takes a picture of partner then the police. 

Y/N looks through the photo they’ve taken, happy with the results while still flicking the last photo as the image starts to appear. Danny jogs back over to them, with concern on his face while writing something in his note pad then looks at Y/N and forces a smile. 

“I’ve got what I need, what about you?” his warm breath can be seen coming from his mouth, putting his notes into his long coat and adjusting his collar. 

Y/N waves a photo of the victim's partner in front of him “I took what I can, I might have to come here later on for more shots” they sigh, hoping to get closer to the crime scene. 

Danny takes the photo from Y/N hand and looks at it curiously “Can I keep this?” he asked, pointing at it while seductively grinning. 

Y/N gives him a confused look, then realises “oh! You think she’s hot? Not sure if she’s ready to be with you, since her fiancé got brutality murdered!” they almost raised their voice but places their hand onto their mouth. 

Danny laughs and shakes his head “NO! Geez, who do you take me for? Anyway, I need it for my work. Gotta make sure the young widow is some sort of survivor!” tapping on the photo with his index finger. 

“Ah! I see” they sigh calmly, holding a hand on their chest where their heart would be. 

“Oh” he sings “Did you think I was going to ditch you? Far from it! You're too good to leave behind and saves me a lot of time.” he hums, placing a hand on Y/N shoulder, giving it a firm grip and rubbing his thumb against their jacket. Y/N flinch a little but his touch was comfortable and reassuring, they looked into Danny’s green eyes which were looking back, they felt a sharp ping in their chest as Danny started leaning into them, reaching a hand behind them as their cold cheeks grazing side by side. Y/N face start going red, body frozen in place while Danny lips touched their ear and a click can be heard from behind them. 

Danny opened the door behind Y/N, moving away from them with a cheeky grin on his face. Looking at their red face and laughed a little “So, you ready to hit the road for the next story?” Y/N quickly turns away, jumping into the car and shuts the door beside them, covering their face with their hands. 

Danny joined a few minutes afterwards, starting up the car and pretending to not noticed Y/N’s embarrassment then drives off to the next scene, while driving he glances at Y/N every now and then while they were looking out of the window as they pass stores, houses and traffic. Y/N in turned looked back, having a feeling of eyes on their back, Danny didn’t look away and just smiled, turning into another road and parking the car next to a school. 

Y/N let themselves out, rushing towards the Park where the next scene is supposed to be and leaving Danny to catch up to them. 

“Slow down! Keep your pants on, Y/N!” Danny huffed, almost out of breath. 

Y/N looked back to him, seeing sweat already dripping from his forehead as he wipes them away. “Sorry, I got into the moment and wanted to take a picture” they gave a nervous laugh, turning back around and slowly walking. 

“I know you’re in a rush to hand this in but we’ve got all week! But if you really want to finish work early, how about after this you come and get coffee with me and work on it together? Surely your writing skill aren’t that bad?” walking beside them, sorting out his tie then flicking through his notes. 

“I would love that but does that mean you’re paying?” they giggled, moving their eyes to him. 

“Well, since you did a swell job and I know these two will give better hits. Take it as me treating you, we’ve been working together for a long time now, so it won’t hurt just to get to know each other.” putting his hands into his pockets, pulling out a card then handing it over to Y/N “You can have my number too, just encase you can’t make it” 

Y/N happily takes the card, looking at the number then placing it into their wallet “I’m free for the rest of the day, since no one bothers me” 

“So, we’ll me later then? Does five sound good to you?” he cheers, looking at his watch then back at Y/N who agrees with a thumbs up. 

He smiles back then starts walking away, giving a wave as he meets up with the police. All the while Y/N takes pictures of the area and the stuff surrounding it, this case was not as bad as the first one but still fatal. An old woman who aged around her late forty's was killed near a bus stop, her death seemed fast and Y/N hope she didn’t suffer too much. They've taken pictures of a nearby family that are standing in front of a police van, seeing the shock in their eyes as they started crying, they weren’t related to the older women but a neighbour of theirs and it seems to almost made it out alive but died just ten feet from her home. Y/N signed, wondering what's the Ghost Face real motive it all these victims and how they all connect, it can’t be random so there must be a reason for him to kill such innocent people, that if they are innocent at all and are hiding a deep dark secret? Y/N may never find out unless they looked into the stories of all the crimes that he’s done, then there might be an answer to their problem. 

They return back to Danny’s car, sitting in the passenger seat and listening to the music on the radio, Y/N tries to keep warm by blowing hot air into their hand then rubbing them together as the car steams up from the inside. They looked around the car, searching for something to wrap themselves in as their eyes landed on a messed-up blanket. Pulling it out from the back then giving it a good shake, something heavy drops and lands on their lap. Y/N looks down and noticed a sheath with a hunting knife still inside it, picking it up then pulled the knife out to examine it. It was clean and not been used at all or so they thought, as they kept looking at the blade which had a small amount of blood on it. Does Danny go hunting? Y/N thought leans towards the murders. No! Danny not that capable of such a thing, right? Shaking their head and trying to take it as a pinch of salt, placing the knife back into the sheath then throws it in a glove box in front of them while wraps the blanket around them. 

Y/N sat there what felt like hours, hearing the driver's door open and Danny jumping in. He looks at Y/N and smiles. 

“Fallen asleep, are we?” putting on his belt and start up the car as it struggles against the cold weather. 

“almost” giving him a smile while slightly shivering “So, how did it go?” sitting themselves up and placing the belt round their chest. 

“It was a lot harder to get the information that I wanted but I did manage to score a deal with one of the policemen, to get a bit more for what is really needed.” licking his lips once the car finally started up, creating a loud groaning noise. 

“oh, what barging did you do? Donuts, free coffee?” they smiled, getting comfortable on the seat. 

He smiles back “I gave him my card to get free drinks at a Bar after a certain time” driving out of the parking space and on to the road. 

“What! Is that all? Free drinks!” they rolled their eyes while shaking their head lightly 

“Come on! I gave up my only ‘stress relieve’ hobby!” he sighs 

“A hobby! That not a hobby!? That some alcoholic's dream! Unless you are one?” they ask jokingly, looking at the road in front of them. 

Danny breath hitched, warm air puffed out through his lips “Don’t judge a book by its cover, it’s the inside that counts.” 

Y/N grinned, then remembers the knife they’ve stashed in the glove box “I see you like hunting or camping?” pulling it out from the box and waving it at Danny’s face. He takes a quick glance then smiles but not in the most normal way, it looked more sinister which made Y/N feel weird, the same feeling they had earlier today. 

“I go camping during the spring but hardly do hunting, I only use it to cut up sticks for fire” tapping his hands on the wheel, listening in on the radio. 

“Would you like to go sometimes in the next month, during the holidays?” Y/N gave an almost excited noise, side glancing Danny. 

He nodded “I would love too but you have to promise me that it only us that going and no friends, since it us time” 

Y/N fully tuned their head, facing him “Ah, like a date?” they hummed 

The car jolted a bit as Danny turned into another lane, he moved his eyes over to Y/N then raised a brow, biting his lip “Going straight it to deep end, are we? Don’t you want to take it slow before we get to the good stuff?” he teased. This made Y/N blush but shook it out from their mind then looked back at Danny then they laughed out loud which caused Danny laughed along with them until it died down as they got closer to their workplace. The air in the car became still, both of them feeling the awkwardness but tried not to look at each other in the eyes and only on the road or the buildings going past them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~ the heat is on!  
The heat is on!  
Oh it's on the street,  
The heat is... on! ~~   
\--Glenn Frey - The Heat Is On--  
Things are now going to get saucy! so hold on!

The TV’s sound blares out of its small speaker, broadcasting new of recent events such as floods, robbery and the occasional car crashes but the one that intrigues Y/N the most is Ghost Face recent murders. Y/N should’ve been scared of this man, a monster who kills for the fun of it and gives no mercy for those his had killed or their friends and family. 

Y/N lifts themselves off from the coach, taking an empty mug with them, placing it on the counter and adds coffee then milk. They grab the kettle, putting more water inside of it until it hit halfway then replacing it back on to a hot flaming ring as it starts to boil. Y/N sighs, getting tired and thinking about their work, should they keep up with this Ghost Face case or give up on it? Whistle noise breaks them out from their thoughts, pouring the hot water into the mug as the smell of the strong aroma fills their senses. 

They go outside to their balcony, leaning on a cold metal railing as it rattles against their weight. Drinking from their mug and looking into the dark night sky as clouds start to pass by the moon, creating light on the ground and nearby streets. Something caught Y/N eye but when they turned their head to look it was gone, a feeling of anxiety washed over them as the hairs on their skin stands tall. They pretend to not noticed and carried on drinking from their mug while looking at the moon, admiring its beauty and brightness. Soon the feeling disappeared, their skin became warm again, Y/N sighed hard, was they thinking too much? 

Lately Y/N been collecting every piece of news and information about the murders related to Ghost Face and made a montage of it on their wall, in hopes to make some connection to all the victims that the police may have no figured out just yet. At first it looked like a mess but as the weeks went by, with each murder creating a wiggly line and a few joined circles within the larger circle. It was like drawing a dot to dot picture, each line connecting just right with the others but it was still half of a drawing, still not completed. Y/N had an idea of what the picture could be but it also gave them a path of who the next victim would be, as their finger followed the un-drawn path that cross streets and alleyways then they stopped at a spot that made their whole body crawl, like someone thrown a bucket of ice cold water over them. 

They’re finger landed on the area of their flat, their home that they live in. Y/N almost forgot to breathe; they might not be the victim; it might be someone else in the building but they can’t really tell as it was almost the same with the other places that Ghost Face might visit. Crashing their body in to the coach, it puffs out dust and particles into the air. Staring at the wall in disbelieve, heart beating crazy that they can almost hear it in their ears. Grabbing their shirt as they tried to calm down their nerves, they need to tell someone but anyone could be the killer right? Maybe if they go to the police with the information that have but with if they already know that? It'll be a waste of their time, right? But won’t the recent victims would’ve been told or had someone look after them just encase? Y/N mind goes through so many scenarios that their head started to hurt and they give up thinking, they took a deep breath then slowly breathe the air out a few more time until their heart ceased. 

Cleaning up their apartment once again, picking up all the rubbish and abandon cups that were hiding under the bed and coach as grim and mold were growing over it. It made them gag but the thought gave them a good enough reason to keep cleaning. They’ve called Danny, seeming how much, he likes Ghost Face more than themselves. He agreed happily, since he already promised to do work together and maybe get a coffee later. 

Y/N flings the front door open, seeing a dumfounded Danny. Their cheeks redden and body in a sweat from all the running around along with the added panic and nerves of earlier events that they forgot to take a shower. 

“so-sorry, I was cleaning up and forgot that you were coming” Y/N stutters while moving away, allowing Danny to walk in as they cover their coach with a blanket, patting their hand on a seat. 

Closing the door behind himself, Danny takes the seat, lightly throwing all of his work that he wrote after the past month on a small table and takes his coat off. 

“Don’t worry, I decided I had nothing better to do, so I came early. “he smiles, placing his coat on the arm of the coach “You said something about ‘knowing’ Ghost Face’s route of all of his victims?” he asked Y/N with a somewhat amazed look on his face. 

“I want to say, yes but I can’t say if I’m completely right! It could be a misunderstanding” taking a seat next to Danny, while pulling the folder towards themselves and looking through it. 

Danny turned his body to Y/N, leaning his head onto a hand and watching them “you sure about this? What if this Ghost Face guy finds out and tries to kill you?” putting a hand on their shoulder. 

“I’m pretty sure and I don’t think he’ll mess up his ‘art’ to kill me. It’ll be a waste of time as he only kills his victims in their home.” Y/N smiles, still carefully looking through Danny’s work, reading everything from the victim's names, job, age and what they did in their free time. 

Danny hand goes down to Y/N’s hand and holds it, stopping them from looking any further “I don’t want you to getting hurt! You're not a detective, so just drop it and stick to your actual job, taking pictures.” he smiles then closes the folder and pulls their hand away. 

Y/N blushes at his touch, they didn’t know that they were going to make others worry, what if they got hurt? Danny would worry so much and so would the rest of his co-workers. They sigh and turn their body towards him, looking into Danny’s eyes and getting lost in them. 

“I didn’t mean to worry you, sorry” Y/N said with a bit of sadness in their voice. 

Danny rubbed his thumb over their hand “I wouldn’t say worried, more like scared! That I’ll end up walking in the street or your home and seeing you dead on the floor. All because of him, you need to leave it to the professionals” he lifts up their chin to get a better look at their face. 

Y/N face starts getting warm, they liked Danny since laying their eyes on him and getting to know him for almost a year. It wasn’t his looks that catch their eyes, it was his personality. 

They smiled “Alright, I’ll drop it. Let me pull all the stuff from the wall” they removed themselves from Danny’s hand, pushing themselves off the coach then walked over to the wall, uncovering their map by moving a large picture from it and setting it down to the side. 

“whoa! When you said you found something, I didn’t think it was this!” Danny exclaimed, jumping off from the coach and dashing towards the map, looking over it with a grin on his face “you really did plan out his path!” 

“it’s not even done yet! He still has many more to kill before it completed! Look! I might even be next or someone else!” their voiced raised a little and getting worried. 

He grabbed Y/N shoulder with a firm grip “it’s more a reason to drop it and then be extra careful from here on out”. Danny reassures them with a smile then pushes them in front of the map and leans into their ear. 

“If what you said is true? Soon he will see this and will make sure you his next target” that alone made Y/N’s heart almost jump out from their mouth. They quickly start pulling the pictures, pins, words and names from the map until there was nothing more than an empty map with a few words scribbled on it. 

Danny patted their shoulder “how about you make a coffee for us both and I’ll throw these in the trash, I don’t want you to get the urge to start putting the pieces together once I leave” giving Y/N a cheeky smile while pushing the papers into a bag and wrapping it into a knot, leaving it neat the door. 

Y/N smiled back, feeling a bit silly with themselves. They go into the kitchen and start making a coffee. While Danny brings out his half-written work, another piece of a story for another crazy murder but this one was of a woman that met a few days prior, her spouse was killed and now she was! They said she was left outside of her mother’s home in the rain and not much evidence could be found but they knew it was Ghost Face, due to the mark he leaves once he’s killed is victims, which is was two curved eyes, a small nose and a long gaping mouth. That wasn’t all that everyone gave him that name, the people who were murdered mention of someone following them home and heard something in their homes but when they checked, nothing was there. It was like a ghost was haunting them! Thus, giving the Killer a name that everyone now fears of encountering him late at night. 

A few more coffees and three hours later Danny finish his work, with the help of Y/N who was proof reading his work and smiling at how well detail it was. They handed back to Danny as he places it neatly in a folder and putting it in his bag. He stretches his arms with a relived groan and collapses into the coach, happy with his work while finishes his coffee that as gone cold. 

Y/N looks at him in the corner of their eye, watching his adam apple move up and down as he swallows the drink. Once he downed the strong milky coffee and placing the mug on the table, Danny catches Y/N staring. 

“you’ve been eyeing me quite a lot lately? Makes me think you’re planning on something” he coos, inches himself closer to them, so their legs slightly touch. 

Y/N chokes on their drink, spit out the liquid from their mouth as it spills all over their top, most of it spread across their trousers and their chin. 

“Now why did you have to go and say that?” still coughing, wiping their mouth with their top. 

Danny giggled quietly and puts a hand on Y/N top, lifting it. Y/N moved away, feeling his cold hand touch their visible skin. 

“what are you doing?” getting up off the coach, putting their top down. Embarrassed and feeling a bit uneasy by what just happen. 

Danny jumps up, arms slightly raised “I don’t want you to catch a cold! so I was trying to help. No need to be shy now, we’re both grown men” grinning awkwardly. 

“it's fine, I can do it myself” they half lied, they didn’t mind the help but his hands were so cold against their skin that it gave them a shock. 

Danny looks at his watch, seeing that it getting late “I’m sorry but I really have to head back home. Don’t want the landlady to think I'm skipping out on her rent” he forces a smile, picking up his belonging and slowly making his way backwards towards the door. 

Y/N follows, trying to forget what just happen. Opening the door for him as he puts on his coat and bag then goes through the opened door and turns to look at Y/N giving them a smile. 

“Um, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Y/N forces at aloud, Leaning on the door. 

He nods “Thanks for the help, I appreciate it. A lot! And the coffee too” tipping on his toes, gripping on bag’s strap. 

“same here, I actually enjoyed your company. W-we should do it more often.” biting their bottom lip, tapping their fingers on the door’s handle. 

There was a moment of silent between the too, the door creaked as Y/N lent on it, the floor boards echoing down the halls by Danny’s constant fidgeting. 

Danny stops moving his feet, turns to Y/N and placing a hand on the door but not putting weight on it as he leans in to Y/N, who also does the same. Their face inches closer, then Danny quickly moves his head to the side as his lips touched Y/N’s ear. 

“I forgot the bag, you know the one you wanted to throw out?” he says in a whisper, it made Y/N face turn red and hot. They backed away, picking up the small bag of rubbish and giving it to Danny. 

They kept silent, now completely embarrassed and a shame to think that Danny was going to kiss them. Danny takes the bag, touching their hand with a stroke of his finger then slightly backs off, giving Y/N a smirk. 

“I like it when you’re shy, you look cute” he hums, licking his lips. Moving away from the door and gives a wave “see you tomorrow, if you come early, I’ll treat you to a coffee!” starts walking down the hall, not looking back as he leaves an redden Y/N at their door. 

Y/N leaves to stand in the hallway, buckling up their fear and embarrassment then raises their voice down the hall towards Danny “you’re such a tease and I hate you for it!”. 

Danny just laughed, turning his head and sticks a tongue out then winks.


	4. _Update_

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating much. Alot of shit other than covid had happen and some of you may have read my twitter about events about a year ago, yes it had been that long and I still have loads of ideas for our character and Ghostface! Just need to revise myself at where we're at. I'm also going to redo my other story a little bit and have another one in the works! So keep tuned in and I love you all!.


End file.
